mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Blog de usuário:Twilight Heart 01/Knights of Harmony - Parte 01
Oi gente vim aqui trazer a Parte 01 do remake dos Cavaleiros da Harmonia, levou muito mais foi né, Bom eu lanço um desafio mas acho que o pessoal que já leu vai acertar o desafio é identificar cinco personagens desse capitulo, alguns deles são personagens do MLP e outros são usuários da Wikia. Aqui tem o link do capitulo original para vocês compararem. Parte 01 Aqui tem links do capítulo anterior. Parte Inicial. Parte 01 O Ressurgimento dos Elementos Filippos vai até um grande salão com grande mesa onde tinha seis moças e um rapaz que eles estavam vendo o mapa holográfico da Terra mas eles logo vem o garoto na sala e que estava com uma cara de espanto. Moça de cabelo rosa: Oh, mas o que houve Filippos? Filippos: *ofegante* A Laurus estar vindo… com a caixa... mas tem uma aura escura vindo pra cá também. Todos no salão ficam surpresos com o que o garoto disse, mas uma moça de franja mexe no mapa e ver uma luz rosa e luz escura na órbita da Terra. Moça de franja: Ai pela mãe Equestria, nós estamos com grandes problemas, é um meteoro de feito de magia negra. Rapaz: Temos que destruir isso. Moça de cabelo rosa: Não acho seja uma boa ideia, se fizermos isso os pedaços do meteoro vão se espalhar pela Terra, assim vamos ter vários monstros. Moça de franja: Não exatamente, esse meteoro se transformará em um monstro se tiver próximo da caixa. Moça loira: Certo então nós estamos decididos, vamos destruir o meteoro. Todos que estavam na mesa se levantam e concordam com a cabeça e depois disso todos eles saiam do salão mas sobraram o Filippos e a moça de franja no grande salão. Filippos: Princesa Crepusculum, tem alguma coisa que posso fazer? Princesa Crepusculum: Sim Filippos, você pode tenta se contatar com a Laurus e com os outros guardiões para ir ao palácio com a caixa. Filippos: Certo Princesa Crepusculum. Depois daquela conversa a Princesa Crepusculum se levanta da mesa e saí do grande salão, no lado de fora as cinco moças e o rapaz estavam todos reunidos, eles notam que o céu que estava ficando vermelho lentamente e que tinha uma luz escura se aproximando, então as moças e o rapaz juntam as suas mãos e logo começa surgir uma aura colorida ao redor deles. Princesa Crepusculum: Agora! Todos eles soltam suas mãos e as levantam para o céu, depois surge um grande raio de luz colorido e este raio vai na direção do meteoro mas depois de tempo a luz escura ainda estava no céu, então eles suspiram tentam disparar o raio novamente e mais uma vez o ataque não funciona. Princesa Crepusculum: *suspirando* O ataque não funcionou? Moça Loira: *ofegante* Acho que deve ser por causa do último ataque que tivermos, nós usamos todas as nossas forças naquela batalha. Princesa Crepusculum: É deve ser por isso, Ai como eu esqueci disso? Se tivéssemos algo para contrariar a magia negra. Rapaz: Será que tem um jeito de destruir isso? Princesa Crepusculum: Não, se tivéssemos os elementos da harmonia. Moça de cabelos coloridos: O que fazemos então? Vamos mesmo deixar o meteoro cair? Então depois de alguns instantes as seis moças e o rapaz ouçam uma risada que vinha do céu, quando eles olham para cima ambos percebem que era um garoto com aura escura. Princesa Crepusculum: É um dos Seven Sins, então você é responsável por isso, foi você que criou esse meteoro não foi! Garoto: Quem sabe talvez sim ou talvez não e falando no meteoro eu sei que vocês não podem pará-lo, bom espero que acham um jeito, eu odiaria que o meteoro ou criatura nele destruísse tudo. O garoto fica coberto de sombras e depois some no ar, depois de alguns segundos quatro luzes surgem diante das seis moças e do rapaz, essas luzes tomam a forma de quatro jovens entrem esse jovens havia uma garota de cabelos rosa pêssego carregando uma caixa se aproxima da Princesa. Laurus Cor: Eu Laurus Cor Guardiã da Prudência, trouxe a caixa de volta como eu prometi Princesa Crepusculum. Princesa Crepusculum: Ah que bom. Meus parabéns Laurus você deu melhor e trouxe a caixa. A Laurus entrega a caixa para a Princesa Crepusculum coloca a mão sobre a caixa e ela se abre, dentro dela tinha quatro cristais uma era violeta, outra era dourada, uma era avermelhada e outra era alaranjada e quando a Princesa encosta num dos cristais eles brilham fazem grande um clarão. Princesa Crepusculum: Mas o que é isso? Filippos: Mas que luz é essa? O que está havendo? Após de alguns segundos o clarão desaparece a Princesa Crepusculum e as moças estavam com seis joias na mão. Uma tinha forma de raio, outra de diamante, outra de maçã, uma de um balão, outra era de borboleta e a última tinha uma estrela de seis pontas. Princesa Crepusculum: Ah, são os Elementos da Harmonia mas achei que eles tivessem sumido no ataque. Laurus Cor: Fui eu Princesa Crepusculum. Antes do ataque eu estava com uma sensação ruim, então acabei usando o feitiço de selamento assim mantendo os elementos da harmonia seguros com vocês. Princesa Crepusculum: Laurus isso foi incrível, certo garotas hora de destruir um meteoro. Todas as moças se juntam e depois em cada uma apresenta uma aura, alguns instantes aparecem seis bolas de luz, todas se juntam e formam uma única e grande bola de luz. Princesa Crepusculum dispara a bola de luz para o meteoro, um clarão aparece e o cenário fica todo branco. Em alguns instantes o clarão desaparece, as moças perdem aura e elas e os guardiões olham para cima e todos admiram o céu que estava azul novamente, Laurus porém olhava para o céu com uma expressão de aflição, ela dá meia volta e vai até caixa e os cristais que estavam jogados no chão, Laurus se ajoelha e recolhe os cristais. Dois Guardiões e Dois Objetivos Filippos: Vai guardar a caixa e estes cristais no salão dos artefatos? Laurus Cor: Sim até descobrimos o que devemos fazer com eles, por algum motivo a caixa quebrou o meu feitiço de selamento. Filippos: A Princesa Crepusculum disse que foi a grande alquimista Zecora que encontrou essa caixa e nem ela sabe pra que esses cristais servem. Laurus Cor: Eu não sei porque mas eu sinto que tem algo importante nesses cristais, escuta o meteoro foi destruído mas eu sinto pedaços do seu poder espalhados pelo céu. Filippos: Entendido mas não se preocupe, vamos reforçar as defesas do Palácio da Harmonia caso tenhamos mais um ataque. Laurus termina de guardar os cristais na caixa depois ela pega e se levanta mas o Rapaz se aproxima dos dois sua expressão era tensa. Rapaz: Filippos Nocte Bellum, as Princesas da Harmonia desejam falar com você no salão do trono parece que é importante. Depois da conversa Filippos e o Rapaz se afastam da Laurus e vão até o salão do trono. Enquanto isso num outro salão onde havia várias caixas de vidros, uma continha um amuleto em forma de alicórnio, outra tinha um cristal azul em forma de coração, Laurus coloca a caixa com os cristais num pilar feito de cristal. Voz masculina: Ei rosinha, estar me ouvindo? e cadê os outros? Laurus se vira e ver um garoto de capa com uma pele escura, olhos amarelos e cabelos cinzas e azuis claros, ela começa sorrir e vai até ele mas seu sorriso some e ela rapidamente se afasta. Laurus Cor: Renan! Não você não é ele, quem é realmente você. De repente uma espécie aura escura de aparece ao redor do garoto, logo começando a perder sua forma sua pele começa a escurecer mais e seus cabelos mudam para loiros e os olhos de amarelo para violeta. Garoto: Essa é boa pergunta, digamos que sou um conhecido da sua vida passada, pode me chamar de Envy um dos Seven Sins, me dar a caixa Lara. Laurus Cor: Nem no Tártaro vou dar esta caixa! Envy: Bom se é isso mesmo que você quer então terá mas lembre-se que foi você que pediu, UNDERWORLD GATE. O chão do salão começa a escurecer e logo o chão fica coberto por uma sombra preta e roxa, duas garras aparecem entre as pernas da Laurus, ela dá um salto mas uma das garras pega o seu pé e ela começa a ser puxada para baixo. Envy: Meu deus como você está fraca, bom voar entre os espaços siderais deve esgotar a magia. Laurus continua sendo puxada para baixo, enquanto isso Envy estar andando normalmente, Ele se aproxima do pilar onde estava a caixa com os cristais, quando Envy coloca a mão sobre a caixa uma explosão de luz ocorre. Envy: *gritando* O QUE ISSO? Laurus Cor: *gritando* AAAAAAHHHH. Com a explosão de luz o salão fica com enorme clarão e quando o clarão diminui a sombra que estava no chão desaparece mas a caixa, Laurus e Envy também desaparecem, depois de alguns segundos o portão do salão se abre e as Princesas, Filippos e uma garota cabelos pretos entram no salão. Garota: Ah não chegamos tarde, o que faremos Princesa? Princesa Crepusculum: Todo mundo para salão de reuniões, Agora! Todos que estavam no salão vão embora depois o cenário fica escuro mas em alguns instantes o cenário se transforma num céu, Laurus estava lá ferida e caindo mas depois de alguns instantes ela abre os seus olhos e ela ver a caixa e uma pedra preta caindo, Laurus dá um mergulho mas algo pega o braço dela. Voz Feminina: Laurus, te peguei. Laurus Cor: Princesa Iris a caixa, tem um pedaço do meteoro indo atrás dela. Princesa Iris: Gata não estar pensando mesmo em se jogar céu abaixo né? Vamos voltar pro palácio. No palácio. Laurus Cor: Desculpa Princesa Crepusculum eu falhei, deixei a caixa escapar, ai como eu não previ isso? Princesa Crepusculum: Laurus na vida a coisas que não podemos prever, lembre-se que você é a guardiã da prudência por ser capaz de se preparar para algumas dessas coisas. Filippos Nocte Bellum: Princesa Crepusculum já estou pronto para partir. Laurus Cor: Partir? Filippos você vai embora mas pra onde você vai? Princesa Crepusculum: Filippos ou melhor Felippe Night War tem uma missão especial. Felippe Night War: Eu vou ir atrás de novos portadores dos Elementos da Harmonia, Você juntos com outros guardiões e as princesas cuidarão da defensa do palácio. Laurus Cor: Novos portadores? eu tenho que perguntar por que isso agora? Princesa Crepusculum: Laurus nós já havíamos planejado isso a muito tempo, cinco jovens que escolhermos ainda não estavam prontos para encarar isso e resolvemos ficar com este destino por um tempo. Felippe Night War: Após esse tempo as princesas acham que esses cinco jovens já devem estar prontos para assumir o papel de Cavaleiros. Laurus Cor: Certo mas e a caixa? e o pedaço do meteoro? Princesa Crepusculum: Bom Laurus eu te dou a missão de recuperar a caixa com os cristais você e Felippe ambos podem se ajudar com seus objetivos, quando recuperar a caixa você deve voltar para o palácio. Laurus Cor: Eu Laurus.. ou melhor Lara Hearts prometo trazer a caixa com os cristais, tentarei não falhar desta vez. O Inicio do Confronto. 11:45 horas no Colégio Friendship High, duas garotas uma de rabo de cavalo e cabelo roxo chamada Maria e a outra com os cabelos azuis acinzentados com mechas rosas claras chamada Fran e um garoto chamado Lucas vão caminhando até o portão do colégio. Fran Sweets: Ai equações de segundo grau e trigonometria são difíceis, será Professor Grim pensa que vamos ser engenheiros? Lucas: Ah até não é tão difícil assim, eu mesmo consegui resolver as equações e aliás Fran você devia tá feliz por seu professor não ter lhe dado dever de casa. Quando eles caminhavam e saiam do portão Maria se esbarra com uma garota alta de cabelos longos. Garota: Sério, bom ver se da próxima vez você olha pra onde anda sua lunática. Lucas: Ei não fale assim com ela! Garota: Escuta eu falo com as pessoas como eu bem entender. Depois da conversa a garota vai caminhando ela vira para direita e vai embora. Fran Sweets: Nossa que garota mais grossa, ainda bem que ela não estuda aqui. Maria Star Sparkle: Ah deixa isso pra lá, tive uma ideia vamos até a lanchonete Candy Dreams. Lucas: Até que é uma boa ideia, quer saber vou querer um milkshake de alface. Fran Sweets: Parece que nós não somos as únicas que gostam de Red Fields. Maria Star Sparkle: Quem não gosta? Red Fields é uma história engraçada, incrível e cheia de ação e de poderes. Lucas: Ah por falar em Red Fields sabiam que vão lançar um jogo e vai se chamar de Red Fields Fighters, você pode jogar com as protagonistas e desbloquear novos personagens além de você criar seu próprio personagem. Fran Sweets: Nossa tô ansiosa para jogar esse jogo, Ei pessoal olham para o céu. Os três olham para o céu, era uma chuva de meteoros brilhantes atravessando o céu, os três olhavam pra chuva de meteoros surpresos e admirados. Fran Sweets: Isso é incrível, vou gravar e enviar para Andressa depois. Lucas: Uma chuva de meteoros durante o dia isso é meio incomum não acham. Maria Star Sparkle: *pensando* Eu não sei porque mas to com péssimos pressentimentos sobre isto. Depois o cenário fica escuro mas em alguns instantes o cenário se transforma em um salão onde um garoto com cabelos escuros com mechas roxas, ele estava jogando xadrez, nas peças pretas havia um rei uma rainha e sete peões, nas peças brancas havia um rei e dez peões. Garoto: Ai você pode ter acabado com meu meteoro, pode ter mais aliados porém nós temos muito mais poder. O Garoto pega o peão e o move para frente, depois de alguns instantes uma mão luminosa aparece e pega um peão branco e também a move para frente, os dois peões estavam de frente um do outro. Garoto: Inveja e Prudência, você sabe que estará brincando com fogo né? Voz: Eu sei mas esta é a jogada certa a se fazer. Garoto: Bom vamos ver o que será que vai sair dessa jogada. Depois disto o cenário novamente escurece em alguns instantes o cenário se transforma numa espécie de edifício com várias mesas e numa dessas mesas estavam Maria Fran e Lucas ambos estavam conversando. Fran Sweets: Eu não acredito que você recusou o milkshake! Lucas: Estava apenas brincando Fran, não achou mesmo que iria tomar o milkshake. Fran Sweets: Claro que não, acho que o gosto milkshake de alface deve ser horrível, Maria você ainda está na Terra? está calada desde a chuva de meteoros. Maria Star Sparkle: Ah? claro concordo com tudo isso que falou. Fran e Lucas se entre olham e quando ambos estavam preste a dizer alguma coisa o chão começa a tremer fortemente, rapidamente todos vão pra debaixo da mesa. Maria Star Sparkle: Mas o que está havendo? Lucas: Terremoto talvez? Fran Sweets: Isso é impossível em community city nunca existiu terremotos e não é hoje que vai existir. Depois de alguns segundos os tremores começam a parar, então o trio sai de baixo da mesa vejam chão da rua rachado, o trio segue a trilha de rachaduras, logo eles chegam até centro da cidade e o trio encontra uma multidão perto de uma espécie de cratera. Lucas: O que é estar havendo ali? Maria Star Sparkle: Eu não sei mas parece que é uma cratera de um meteoro. Fran Sweets: Ouçam estão dizendo que tem uma caixa na cratera. Depois de alguns instantes uma luz roxa surge e essa luz começa tomar a forma de uma enorme serpente, quando a serpente finalmente é formada a multidão fica horrorizada e assustada e algumas pessoas correm. Homem: *gritando* AAAHHHHH, MONSTRO! Mulher: *gritando* SALVE-SE QUEM PUDER! Fran Sweets: *assustada* Maria vamos, Maria! Fran e Lucas tentam puxar a Maria mas ainda estava chocada com o que estava acontecendo, a serpente encarava a Maria mas vira seu olhar para Fran e Lucas, o Lucas começa ficar muito assustado e depois sai correndo do local, já a Fran fica completamente paralisada como a Maria. Continua... Categoria:Posts de blog